


Dylalbert Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Rising3
Genre: Floor Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dylalbert is a ship name for Dylan X Albert from Dead Rising 3, this is yaoi, aka boy and boy in japanese. Dont like yaoi? Dont read plz, thank u





	

**Author's Note:**

> *this is gonna escalate quickly, since Dylan is the lust sin and all :3*

Dylan had just succesfully killed another survivor that had wondered into his place. He laughed abit until his laugh was interrupted by another. Dylan turned around to see Albert leaning against a wall. "Never thought I could see you kill a guy without at least trying to rape them," Albert then quietly laughed. Dylan dropped his lust cannon and walked over to him. "What are you doing here? Where is Nick?" Dylan asked.

"Nick? Oh, yes, he's still at chapter one, remember?" Albert said tilting his head.

"Oh, so there is a new Nick? Good~," Dylan said then laughing.

"But hey, Nick stands no chance against you," Said Albert, then getting up from the wall, standing straight up. This was litterally the first good compliment Dylan got from him, the rest were just sarcastic. 

"Maybe... but is this really a conversation we, two psychopaths, will be having? Especially after one killed someone?" Dylan asked.  
Albert tilted his head again, but this time, with confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be giving compliments to me, I can handle without them," Dylan protested, just then he had jolted back from Albert's sudden reach for his mask. "What do you think you are doing?" Dylan asked. 

Albert knew that Dylan doesn't want ANYONE touching his mask, but Albert wanted to know why, so, without answering Dylan's comment, Albert got out one of his numbing needles and was going for Dylan's hands so that getting his mask off would be easy. Dylan quickly dodged the unsuspected weapon and Albert accidently squirted out the numbing juice from the needle into the clean air of the stripper room. "What was that for?" Dylan asked grabbing and tugging Albert's shirt towards him. Albert blushed a little, but not so much that Dylan could see. Albert dropped his needle when Dylan knocked him onto the ground. 

Dylan then pinned Albert to the ground. Albert blushed a little more, still Dylan could not see it. Dylan smirked and got even closer to his face. "Nobody even tries to take my mask off withot being unharmed~" Dylan said lustfully. "Get off me!" Albert yelled and his voice echoed of the room walls. Albert struggled to get free from his grasp, but failed. Dylan licked Albert's cheek, making Albert blush even more, this time Dylan could see. He pushed down on Albert's forehead so that Dylan could only see one of Albert's eyes.

"Why do want to see what is under my mask anyway?" Dylan whispered in his ear. Albert didn't answer, he just struggled. Albert had a chance to pull out another needle, but it wasn't a numbing needle, it was empty. It was just so he could sting Dylan so he could be free. Albert then made his move. He stabbed Dylan with the needle. Dylan yelled a little, Albert couldn't see if it was pleasure or pain. He then fell onto Albert's chest, his hand accidently touching Albert's buldge when he slipped.

Albert moaned in pleasure quietly. Dylan struggled to get up from Albert's chest, and he tried to rip the needle from his arm. When he did try, he slipped again and his mouth fell onto Albert's. Dylan's zipper stung his mouth, but he couldn't stop blushing. He wanted Dylan to get up and off of him, but at the same time he liked this. Dylan then relized what was going on, he jolted up and blushed through his mask. His eyes were widened for a bit until he knew Albert was full time blushing at this point. Dylan chuckled, "did you like that?~" he asked, tightning his grip on Albert's buldge. "Aah! Dylan, stop!" Albert moaned again. Dylan's blood was then dripping onto Alberts chest. Albert then tried to fight again. He kneed Dylan's buldge, but all it resorted to was a quick pleasurable moan from Dylan.

"Being rough, hm?" Dylan asked then licking Albert's cheek once more, this time closer to his mouth. "Dylan, for real, this isn't funny!!! Stop!" Albert yelled struggling even more, then pausing as Dylan gripped Albert's buldge again, this time trying to stroke through Albert's rough dress pants. "Just let this happen~" Dylan whispered. 

"No! Stop!" Albert yelled, then blushing as Dylan sat up, letting the white light of the stripper room fill his eyes instead of just Dylan's shadow. Why did he sit up all of a sudd-!!! Albert thought but was paused by the sounds of Dylan unzipping Albert's pants. "H-hey!" Albert was trying to struggle out of this, even known he loved this. He just didn't want Dylan to know. Albert's pants were almost fully off, but his buldge was fully shown. Dylan then lifted his hands and put them behind his head. Albert could hear little unbuckling noises coming from the back of Dylan's blonde hair. Dylan smirked a little and put his hand over his mouth. "You musn't tell anyone," Dylan said as Albert blushed a lot more. Dylan pulled his mask off, revealing his mouth.

Dylan had the mask on for so long that there were red marks around his nose and cheeks, his other eye was reaveled as well. Dylan's mouth was covered in cutting scars from knives it seemed. His eye was a blank white with a scratch over it. Albert blushed again. Dylan put his mask to the side and smiled. His pointed teeth fully shown, and put his thumb on one of Albert's cheek, his other four fingers on the other. "It's too bad you don't have scars," Dylan said, rotating Albert's chin. "W-why is that?" Albert asked.

"Something more to hide than just this~" Dylan said, patting Albert's erection. Albert moaned in pleasure. Dylan then charged for his neck, biting down on it. "A-ah!" Blood ran down his neck as Dylan licked it up. Dylan's tongue then ran down Albert's chest as Albert moaned with pleasure. Dylan then pinned down Albert's hands above his head, and Dylan's other hand pulled down Albert's boxers. Albert's erection was visible now, in the open. Dylan then bent down and licked it, his tongue was cold and wet. "Dylan! Please... s-stop," Albert yelled but it turned into mixed moans of pleasure. Dylan's licks then turned into sucks on Albert's massive boner. He then bit down onto it. "Ah!" Albert moaned and bit his lip. Dylan kept sucking though. This was the best thing Albert has ever felt, and didn't even try struggling at this point, he just laughed and moaned, excepting this fate.

"Ah! Dylan... I-I gonna-" Albert's speech was interupted as Albert came in Dylan's mouth. Dylan got up and a string of drool and jizz was trailing from Dylan's mouth from Albert's cock. "D-Dylan, I didn't- I mean-" Albert was interuptted again by Dylan.  
Dylan then got up and bent down to Albert's mouth. He put a finger against it,"Shh~" and then kissed Albert. Albert's eye's were widened, but soon closed due to pleasure. The kiss turned to a make-out for Dylan's approval. Other than the taste fo his own cum, Albert loved this. Dylan then rose up from Albert's mouth. Drool with little marks of cum came trailing from their mouths now. Dylan sat up again, this time, pulling his underwear down. Albert smirked and laughed and Dylan let go of Albert's hands. Dylan then took Albert and flipped him over, his ass exposed. "Dylan... w-what are you doing?" Albert asked as Dylan pushed his face against the wooden floor. "Something you'll love~" Dylan then said as he slowly stuck his dick in Albert's asshole. 

To be continued...


End file.
